


An adorable courtship of the different type

by Suryallee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Bilbo, Adorable Kíli, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight Ori/Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryallee/pseuds/Suryallee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as one of many one shots by my cousin for several Writers here that she loves. <br/>This one especially was written by her for , Antarctica_or_bust, whose stories she seems to adore. She read somewhere a challenge in which she read said persons comment that she wished to see that written since she had no time to do so? Something about Bilbo courted adorably by Kili and later being stunned by the dwarf's prowess in bed?  <br/>It had her write this for you and I hope you will enjoy it! does someone here know how to alert that writer of this? I don't know how it is done, sweat drops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An adorable courtship of the different type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctica_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/gifts).



> Please, neither my cousin nor I are perfect at English, this needs a beta reader.   
> I looked over it already but I am sure it is still not good. So, if someone would be so kind to do it for her, I am sure, Suryallee would be most thankful. Please keep that in mind when you read it. She worked over it for several weeks and I only post it in her steed since she is still banned from computers due her eyes.   
> Suryallee sends you all her thanks for the well wishes and two new chapters of her other story are at her Beta right now.

An adorable courtship of the different type  
“Kili! Pass me the stone already, will you!“   
Fili sat near the fire with his brother. Holding out a hand to Kili with an exasperated look all over his face. His entire frame tense, the heir of Thorin was a minute away from hitting his brother. Bilbo watched the drama as he always did; from out of a safe distance away, hidden by the shadows of some bushes.   
It had not taken him long to discover the true nature of the members of the party he was traveling with.   
Not that this was surprising if one knew Bilbo Baggins closer as they did. Any of the Greenhand's’s could have told that to the dwarves in the very beginning…if they had paused long enough to ask. That was…what they had naturally not. Bilbo, like his entire line of Baggins and Tooks before him, was quite observant if needed and had a head for strategy and conclusion naturally.   
It was actually a requirement for the leader of the Baggins clan to become it in the first place.   
And he wasn’t much better as his companions in that respect, he mused. Only smarter in hiding his true nature or thoughts he supposed. Well, was it his problem that they had never before investigated hobbits? They really did believe them to be harmless fellows… how did they suppose they had survived the fell winter?   
He shook his head in silent wonderment of the naiveté of his companions at times like these.   
“Here, you dolt!” The whetstone came flying over the short distance between the brothers and was caught just a millimeter away from Fili’s nose deftly from out of the air. The prince grunted and ignored everything else in favor to sharpen his already deadly set of swords with it. More wicked looking blades even Bilbo had never seen before in his life!   
And Fili had made them himself, he shook his head again.   
They all thought they were subtle but truth to be told, to Bilbo they were like Oliphant’s in a porcelain shop at best.   
Sighing he rose and walked silently away from the bickering pair, less he would be caught in one of their squabbles by chance or by purpose again. He had been already once and did not want a repeat of the Troll incident.   
Ever!   
Childish and more behaving like tweens the duo did most of the time. But at other, sometimes there was something almost shockingly adult around them in the air that left the hobbit wondering in the first place. Especially Kili had that air around him at the most confusing times. Like when he had told the Trolls to let go on him… for a moment, only a moment, Bilbo had seen a very different dwarrow and the sight had left him breathless.   
Kili, he had found out after some observation, did not only resemble his uncle in looks!   
No, the young dwarf also had allots of his temper and tended to brood like Thorin when no one was looking at him too closely. Bilbo guessed that Kili was a bit calmer as Thorin and he thought things through actually what made it easier to work with the lad. Only so to an extend. He thought the lad followed more after his mentioned mother as his uncle then. Kili often showed a surprising head for strategy and in some situations, he reacted too much unruffled to have it be a fluke.   
Kili, he was a joker in the deck and he knew it and used it to his advantage.   
Often.   
Fili, now he was the one Bilbo somewhat failed to read for a longer while. What embarrassed the smart hobbit to an extent bordering on painful! The lad had managed it to throw him off course for a longer while. His demeanor was calm, he was collected when he appeared in public and yet he often played the jester with his brother. To distract everyone else from the more important things, Bilbo now was sure.   
Despise his bright hair, you overlooked him or dismissed him quite easily. Even if being the only blond in a crowd of dark haired others you would do so. He had this talent to make everyone look more important as him. He used the trick mainly to watch the others around him covertly and often Bilbo saw him report his finds to his uncle at the evenings.   
The lad was tactile, cunning and observant…and still Fili had no clue until today that Bilbo knew about it!   
It had not been easy to hide his clever intellect from the brat. He had almost given it away with said Trolls. Luckily, everyone, including the royals, thought it to be a fluke and had left it at that in favor to not have to rethink their wrong conclusions about Bilbo. He soo did not need their attention into his personal business, thank you very much!   
Moreover, Gandalf laughing his head off each time Bilbo deflected detection wasn’t exactly helping either!   
They were woken up from their slumber the next morning by Gandalf’s angry roar about his now soaked and squelching boots, filled up to the rim with mud and crawlies of all the unpleasant sort.   
Of course, the brothers were suspected naturally, as was Nori, when they managed it to proof their innocence but only Gandalf looked at the right offender with a scowl that morning.   
Innocently looking Bilbo who was wringing his hands and was busy to look adorably confused to the on looking dwarrow of choice.   
It tricked the rest…not Gandalf thought who murmured into his beard for the rest of the day. Bilbo? He ignored the grumpy wizard in favor of continuing to look adorable and harmless and oh my, oh my! His cousins would have fallen over with laughter already, Bilbo was more than sure. As it was, Gandalf just gave him a headshake and left it at that.   
He knew he had brought it upon himself. Never raise the temper of a Took! He knew better and still had done it. And so, if some minor accidents happened to him in the following weeks, that no one could trace back to the poor, lovable and absolutely, blameless Bilbo; It wasn’t his fault that no one thought it through…right?   
Wrong!   
Because, somehow Fili had gotten it into his head to find out who put the blame on various dwarrows, and mainly on him and Kili, all the time. Therefore, Bilbo ceased with his antics for a while what left the brothers none the wiser in the end.   
He had to pay them back for the Trolls anyways.   
Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, depending on how you look at it, Kili was the one who nearly figured it out.   
He had taken to watch their burglar a bit more closely in of late and found that some things…didn’t add up if he was asked. What no one really did, so. It rankled a little but Kili let it slide and instead concentrated from there on onto it to make Bilbo’s live a living hell. Meaning, he stuck to the confusing hobbit in their middle like glued together from there on.   
It limited Bilbo’s resources of causing mischief and so the lad gave Gandalf unknowingly a respite from the revenge happy hobbit in the end that he much appreciated.   
It also gave Bilbo a better insight on Fili and Kili and how the unholy duo worked. What usually ended in him now causing trouble on their behalf since his originally target was out of commission for the moment. He knew that Nori somehow had caught on. Luckily, the thief just winked at Bilbo and said nothing in favor to see the follow-ups.   
Then happened Rivendell, Goblin Town and a flight onto an eagle back and honestly? Bilbo was exhausted and all he really wanted was a bed to fall into and not to have to stand up again for at least a decade! To his uttermost mortification, Kili chose to stick to him at Beorn’s too. The lad was like a leech! He did not go away, no matter what Bilbo tried. He ended up with him as a roommate against his will in the end.   
Much to Fili’s glee who now was sharing room with Ori.   
Bilbo had a good idea what the two where up to when no one was looking too closely. He had seen their looks at each other all the journey long. He wondered if it would help if he told that to Dori? He was already halfway through the room when Kili seem to sense his intend and caught the hobbit before he could make it to the Ri brothers.   
Resolutely dragging him off to their room by one arm, he ignored the curios looks of the others and left Bilbo no choice as to concede defeat to dwarfen strength.   
Once in there Kili turned them both until Bilbo was against the door with his back and a looming prince at his front. “You didn’t plan on cutting Fili’s fun short, eh Bilbo?” He planted both arms on either side of Bilbo’s head while grinning at the hobbit. “Now, that would have been very nasty, ne?” Bilbo gulped and chose to be the wiser hobbit here and nodded frantically. What earned him another grin before the prince let go on his victim and practically danced into their room with a whistle.   
That Lad… was Scary!   
Sweating, Bilbo decided to ignore the now happily whistling dwarf and chose a bed himself.   
“Eventually they will find out and what then, Oh master tactician? What do you think Dori and Nori will left to find of Fili?” The look he earned was first venomous and than turned rather thoughtful. “Hum…” He shrugged and plopped down on his own bed before he gave Bilbo an answer.   
“I think it will be enough to please Fili, Amad and uncle. Not to mention me, Master Boggins.” He winked at the hobbit what had Bilbo puff up in indignation. “Besides that they will probably dance the happy dance once they find out that Fili wants to marry Ori.” His grin now was positively so wide, Bilbo wondered why it didn’t split Kili’s face in half.   
Suddenly the lad was up again and already across their shared room before Bilbo could react.   
He had pinned the eeping hobbit under his bigger bulk to the bed without much trouble and proceeded to snuggle up into his space as Kili had already done so since a while when sleeping in their bedrolls.   
“Oi! Kili! Stop it you insolent pup, I am not a toy hobbit!”   
“Hmmm, too comfy!” Was his only answer.   
Hitting his head, back into the pillow Bilbo did not even try to dislodge the dwarf anymore. He had learned in the last nights that it was impossible to move the grown dwarf if he did not want to be moved. Kili had taken to this specific brand of sleeping arrangements shortly before the Carrock and had never moved back to his own bedroll ever since.   
Much to Bilbo’s annoyance and everyone else’s amusement.   
Especially Fili’s, who had laughed himself to tears the first time his baby brother, choose to pester Bilbo at night. Thorin wasn’t helping either, the king simply ignored the entire matter as he usually did with things he could, or would, not change. What left poor Bilbo in the prediction to have a very clingy bedfellow on the rest of their journey to Erebor.   
He even went so far to try to use pepper to keep Kili away…it did not work. The brat simply ignored the sting in his eyes and clutched to him as usual. Threatening Kili with his blade ended as abruptly as he tried it. With Kili easily wrenching the blade out of his smaller hands and tucking it away again in its scabbard with an ease that almost frightened Bilbo. Trying to sleep between others resulted in him bodily carried back to wherever Kili had chosen to sleep that night.   
The list went on and on and…on.   
“Kiliiiii!”   
Said dwarf deigned to open one eye at the desperation in Bilbo’s voice. It was a sure indicator that something was truly wrong and had his attention under a second.   
“Hum? And I’m not moving!”   
He gave the lad a look that clearly told Kili that Bilbo was really, truly mad this time.   
*Ops!* “What is it?”   
Groaning Bilbo tried to wiggle his smarting leg free under the heavy bulk of the young dwarf. He had soon learned that they did not only look denser, they were also heavier as expected.   
“What is it, what is it?! My foot is currently lying in an unhealthy angle and begins smarting, you are too Heavy, damn it! Not to mention that this bed is too small for both of us you dolt!”   
Kili gave him a wide-eyed look before he ducked his head sheepishly and moved his body so Bilbo could wiggle his foot free from under him.   
“Sorry Bilbo. I did not mean to accidentally injure you, I swear it!” He sat up enough to let Bilbo rub at his foot and leg with darkly mutters.   
“When will you learn, Kili Durin, that you are much heavier as you think?” He shook his head at the chastised looking dwarf next to him on the bed. The dwarf in question currently gave Bilbo his famous puppy eyes look. Under normal circumstances, it even worked on Bilbo, more often as he was comfortable with to give.   
But not this time.   
He swore he wouldn’t let the look get to him this time!   
Nope!   
When the dwarf begun to take his hurting leg into his bigger hands and expertly massage the strain away, Bilbo melted once again against his better judgment.   
“You are a pain, Kili, you know that, yes?”   
Kili gave him a dimpled grin that set his eyes alight and dancing just that way that had Bilbo melt every time again.   
Giving it up and calling himself a weak sucker for brown-eyed puppies named Kili, Bilbo admitted defeat…and if only silently in his head. Well, actually Kili had more cinnamon colored eyes. If one chose to look at them more closely, what Bilbo had not, of course! He… just happened to have noticed at one time…yes, exactly, noticed.   
Well, what else was he supposed to do when Kili looked at him like, that?  
It wasn’t fair, really not and the lad did know this all too well himself.   
“Better oh grumpy hobbit?”   
Bilbo just glared anew at the dwarf.   
“Watch it Kili! I am not in the mood for your shenanigans this eve.”   
Kili pouted at that. Yes, pouted. He had it actually perfected. At least Bilbo believed Kili had. Not even his cousins could pout like Kili Durin.   
Not even Thorin and Bilbo had seen the king do so at one time, when Dwalin had refused to give him his armored shirt back, after the Carrock. That dwarfen bully of a king could actually pout right the right way too but that was nothing on Kili’s pouts when the lad set his mind on it!   
“Brat.”   
Ops, that came out far less angry and much too much fond, as Bilbo was comfortable with. Now he pouted and unknowns to him, Kili looked at it almost mesmerized. Looking around at their beds, Kili drew Bilbo’s attention back to his unwanted bedfellow’s predicament.   
“They really are surprisingly small.”   
Kili stood suddenly with a determined look that Bilbo knew all to well by now. It was the famous Durin look that all three of the royals shared and got usually on their faces when they wanted something done.   
And usually too, it did the trick with everyone else that was not called Bilbo or Gandalf, much to their chagrin.   
His musings were interrupted from the sounds of wood scraping over wood and when looking he soon discovered that Kili had begun to push his bed all over the room with a frightening show of strength. He had known the lad was stronger than he was, honestly, Bilbo had, but this strong?  
This was ridiculous.   
The bed easily weighted more as Bilbo could ever have lifted himself and here Kili was and put not up so much as a beat of sweat moving it around with a kick of his boot!   
Another aimed kick and the bed connected with Bilbo’s just the right way to make out of two beds one larger one.   
Looking around again, Kili fast spotted a heap of blankets and resumed to snatch them off the shelf to push them into the cleft between the mattresses with a surprising skill that left Bilbo silently wondering where he had learned that. Once finished, Kili turned to Bilbo with another of his adorable grins.   
“There! Now there is enough room!”   
Yep, Kili had to feel quite accomplished right now…  
He folded his arms with a sour look that did not deter Kili from grinning wider before he pounced Bilbo once more.   
This time however, the prince was more careful and when pinning Bilbo under his bigger body, he made sure that there were no limbs in the way. With a happy hum, Kili snuggled into his hobbit shaped cushion. Right under the resigned glare of one Bilbo Baggins who stared at the ceiling in the end in silent frustration.   
Not knowing if he should laugh now or weep.   
The lad made it hard to decide at times!   
Luckily, for Bilbo, Thorin chose this moment to call everyone down to supper and Kili had to let him go again against his will.   
For the rest of the evening, Bilbo staid out of the lad's reach for as long as he could. Somewhere in their line, an ancestor of Kili must have married an octopus, Bilbo swore on it to be true! Kili had too many arms at times to be normal. As predicted, Nori seems to have caught on Fili’s plans and was currently caging the prince against a wall to threaten him.   
It got the attention of everyone else in their company very fast and soon Thorin had to get up again to rescue his too amorous nephew from a premature death by shovel from both, Dori and Nori. As Kili had predicted, it all ended in a conversation in Khuzdul that seem to satisfy the Ri brothers and had Ori snuggle up to an equally ecstatic and happy looking Fili for the rest of their late meal.   
When Bilbo finally dozed off at the table, he was full with good food for the first time in weeks and much too tired to complain when Kili finally gathered his prone form up carefully and carried Bilbo to their bed.   
“Should get you full with food more often, you are less fighty when you’re full.” He mused while stripping off his own clothes. Bilbo ignored Kili and pulled his blanket over his head to shut the lad off. Kili chuckled at that and soon crawled in to snuggle up with the hobbit as usual. This night, Bilbo chose not to put up a fight as normal; he was too tired and comfortable. Besides, it had something to have Kili sleep next to him, if he was honest.   
He had none of his usual night terrors from his childhood and the fell winter and slept actually better since Kili had begun with it as ever before.   
That the dwarf was like a living hot water bottle in his back was another plus. The nights outside became fast quite chilled, even in the late summer and Kili unknowingly served well as a living heater blanket at night. This night he slept like a baby until morning. Kili did too. The next morning both had to be woken up by Gloin near midday to get both out of their cozy bed again.   
He eyed Kili’s work on the beds skeptically before the dwarf snorted and went out again.   
It brought to Bilbo’s attention that he had slept in his shirt and pants this night while Kili had insolently striped down to his pants only. It was one thing to sleep with Kili together fully clothed and another entirely to sleep next to a half naked dwarfen warrior in his prime. Someone could get the wrong conclusions seeing them like this!   
He resolved himself to sit the lad down in the future to hammer that back into Kili’s flighty head and finally managed it to get free to use the privy here.   
Not that there was something wrong with a half-naked Kili, he looked rather stunning with all those lean muscles and was of a descent height too. And damn it if Bilbo felt not the urge to run his tongue along that cords of muscle on Kili’s neck! It wasn’t proper and end of it. The brat was too attractive for his own good; this much was of no doubt.   
The giggles coming from the room Ori and Fili shared Bilbo ignored with a long practiced eye roll that was mirrored by Dwalin who had joined him the way down to the table. Both silently agreed to ignore the rather not so innocent sounds following the giggles and simply walked faster down the hall.   
Everything to get away from the obviously fucking new couple.   
Bilbo used his time to wash his clothes that day and to dry them over a line that the sheep’s had provided for the busy hobbit. Soon he was joined by Kili to his surprise. The dwarf had stripped to his smalls and took on the other tub to clean his entire gear with lots of curses when he couldn’t get a stain out or encountered a new rib in his leathers.   
He cut quite a figure in the sunlight, with his slightly tanned skin and dark hair and straining muscles while he worked.   
Soon Bilbo shrugged it off, used a sheet for modesty, and stripped down under it too. Kili had no such reservations but he grinned when he saw Bilbo tie the sheet securely around his now much smaller waist.   
In the shire, he would be considered famished.   
“Really? I would say the slightly less chubby look suits you better, Bilbo. Less chubby, more muscles. Not the worst deal.” Bilbo blushed crimson when he got it that he had said out the last aloud. He gave the grinning Kili a shrug and went on to clean his gear. Soon both were joined by Dori and surprisingly Thorin.   
Bilbo got more of an eyeful as he was comfortable with that afternoon.   
He was spared from more embarrassment when he finished finally and went to a low terrace to sit there to mend his ribbed clothes. Again, he was soon joined by Kili who still run around in only his smalls and seemingly thought nothing by it. Bilbo schooled his gaze sorely onto his task at hands and away from the tempting sight of the barely clothed nephew of Thorin next to him on the terrace.   
Kili was sweating from being in the sun and working on his gear and while Bilbo looked, rivulets of sweat run down his broad back.   
He went back to look at what he was doing with a gulp.   
“Do you know how to mend this, Bilbo?”   
It was an hour of companionable silent work later when Kili addressed the hobbit.   
Looking up from where he tried to mend his waistcoat, Bilbo looked at the ugly tear in Kili’s mantle. He could see why that one gave Kili troubles to sew it closed. It was in a bad spot, right under his arm and looked like a ragged tear in the seams there itself.   
“How did that happen?”   
He took the mantle out of Kili’s hands to inspect the ugly tear further whilst tutting over it. Kili shrugged and scratched his head adorably whilst blushing slightly.   
“Uhh, duno? I think it happened when we fell down that slope in Goblin Town. Must have gotten hung on a nail or so.” He shrugged again.”Can you help me fix that, please? I don’t want to ask Dori, he will cuff my ears!”   
Bilbo chuckled at that. Knowing Dori, he probably would.   
“I am sorry Kili but I have no skill in mending leathers. You will have to endure the cuff I fear.”   
Beside Bilbo, Kili pouted. “Damn!”   
This moment chose Dori to appear and to take the garment out of Bilbo’s hands to inspect the tear.   
As predicted, Kili got his cuff, a light one compared to those Dori gave Nori all the time and the tall dwarrow mended the rib for the younger one. The evening flew by and afternoon came and went. At one time, the sheep had lit lanterns for them to work. Most of their company was at the terrace by then.   
At some point Bilbo had begun to mend others clothes too, as had Kili, surprisingly. The others were busy with mending the rest of everyone’s gear or to build new one. Dwalin and Thorin had talked Beorn into letting them build an impromptu small forge to use for repairs of their weapons or to make new ones for the lost ones. Bilbo enjoyed watching them and Fili later when Ori and he came down too.   
Both sported an interesting set of love bites on their necks and bodies…   
None of the dwarfs seemed bothered by the sparks that flew everywhere.   
It honed it home of how much tougher their skin had to be compared to Bilbo's. They build it up so they could work with the forge the next day. After that done, they joined the rest in mending the remainder of their gear. Bilbo found himself back in the middle of the group of sweaty half-naked dwarrows and soon found an excuse to retreat.   
He took a bath as soon as he found a towel and soap and some clean small clothes in his now rather empty pack. His clothes all still hung outside to dry. He shrugged it off and went into the bathroom to soak. Once he was finished, Kili and his brother took possession of the room and he was left standing outside to glare at the door for having been bodily shoved outside by the lads in just his towel.   
He shrugged it off and went to collect his by now mostly dry clothes.   
The rest of the evening followed the same pattern as the night before, with one exception. Kili went to sleep in only his smalls this night and Bilbo had still no dry shirt to use so he slept without one. It had an odd side effect thought. He was forced to admit that the skin next to his felt softer as it looked and Bilbo had to fight off his attraction to the younger of Thorin’s nephews for the rest of the night.   
It was tempting to touch and grab when one was presented with such an opportunity!   
He finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning. This morning he slept in relatively long and was the last at the table.   
The following days followed that pattern of torture until they went off for Mirkwood.   
In the last of their days at Beorn’s Kili had taken to it tempt Bilbo more and more with his bodily displays. Stretching when Bilbo had nowhere else to look, staying nearly unclothed when he was in their room, using Bilbo as his personal cushion when asleep.   
Bilbo was nearly on his wits end when they finally left.   
However, he wasn’t relieved of his temptation this way. Every following night Kili bedded down with Bilbo, no matter what he again tried to discourage the dwarf. It was when the elves took the dwarves prisoner when he found himself alone for the first time in months… and could not sleep!?   
Somehow, at some point, he had gotten so used to his dwarrow blanket that Bilbo marched unseen into the elven palace with a scary scowl to get it back. He chose to not to dwell on his change of thoughts all too closely, hence he had to admit that he simply… missed Kili.   
In addition, double no, he did not spike the beer of the elven guards with laxatives because they had teased Kili or threatened Ori to tears, damnit! Again no, he had not tripped one of Thranduil’s guards down a staircase when he had made a snide comment about Thorin.   
His foot… had slipped. Yes, slipped and to Mandos with whoever thought the opposite! And to the laxatives, how was he supposed to know that they worked on elves the same way as they did on hobbits? He was making…field studies! Yes, field studies!   
And how should he know to where the crown of Thranduil had wandered off too after he had mocked Thorin in his cell?   
Was it his fault when it was discovered later in the full chamber pot of said king?   
Moreover, he certainly had not put pepper powder into the ventilation tunnels of the guard’s barracks.   
How could anyone come even up with such suggestions was beyond him and if Tauriel thought he was an evil ghost, not his problem. She should have left Ori with Fili and should stop to flirt with his…erm…friend, yes! Friend… Kili of course. Dwalin just snorted each time he heard the elven guards babble something new out about the malicious ghost in their halls.   
Bilbo chose not to comment on him or the rest that regularly gave him the eyebrow when something else had happened.   
Like Tauriel’s clothing all suddenly, turn pink after a wash.   
Kili, he found it all hilarious and often laughed madly at anything new told to him. It was also his cell Bilbo slept next to the most often. Moreover, if one of the dwarfs hands held on his while he slept, no one had to know. When he finally found the barrels and out, how to escape via them, the entire palace of Mirkwood was in fear of a ghost by now and had called for someone to exterminate said evil Fea from their halls.   
That said ghost had only spared those who had been kind to his dwarrows, caught up with them all only much, much later.   
Was also not his fault.   
For Eru’s sake! For what had he given them their brains please? Looking cute?   
By Mandos balls, if Bilbo ever caught that blasted Tauriel flirt with Kili again he swore he would make certain that she found herself back in a pit full of wargs!   
Not that he would ever tell another soul of that little tidbit.   
The dwarrows however left him wisely to his mutterings when they finally got out of the barrels again. Bilbo looked too wicked for their taste to disturb their hobbit for once. The only one who ignored the ruffled hobbit was, of course, Kili. As usual. He was also the one to notice Bilbo’s slight fever the first and who told Oin right away.   
Bilbo found himself back in a real bed very soon, with a blanket up to his running nose and a worried Kili next to him.   
Of course, he had to catch a darn cold in that blasted river. He cursed until his voice gave out. Bilbo had never been the nicest fellow to be around when sick. His mother had simply ignored it but all else had run for the hills at the first signs. When sick, Bilbo was almost cutthroat, snappish and waspish in one little evil package.   
He soon had all run from him, even Thorin.   
Only Kili did not, he stoically endured even the most hurtful comments of the hobbit and shrugged them off. Just like his beloved mother, Belladonna once he instead grinned Bilbo into submission and caught any flying objects hurled his way from an ill-tempered hobbit on his sickbed.   
All heaved a collective sigh of relieve when his temper and health turned back to normal.   
A sick Bilbo was to be avoided at all costs and all of Thorin’s company, with now including several human healers, agreed on that pretty damn fast.   
Kili, he just snorted and took up his old sleeping arrangement without the old fuzz from Bilbo. If that did wonder anyone, they ignored it. Oin declared him a worse patient as the Durin’s all and all left it wisely at that. The rest of his stay, Bilbo got into a baking and cooking frenzy never before seen in Lake Town.   
Alternatively, anywhere else for that matter.   
He felt mightily guilty for his temper tantrums while being sick and no one complained on his method of choice to apologize. Fili even remarked it to be worth to have had Bilbo sick. It got him several hits from the others. Kili, he simply gave Bilbo a lot thoughtful stares over the time spent in Lake Town. Bilbo suspected the lad had somewhat caught on his true nature but when Kili said nothing he slowly forgot about the glances again.   
Big Error!   
As Bilbo found out as soon as Smaug was dead and they all safely inside of the empty halls of Erebor. Because whilst everyone else was busy to become happily gold sick to more or minder extent, Kili became seemingly obsessed with Bilbo. He cornered him in the halls and simply took off with a stunned Bilbo right into the depths of Erebor. He did not stop before he had Bilbo safe inside one of the old rooms of the royal household with him.   
“This was once my uncle Frerin’s room. He did die when Erebor was taken by the dragon before I was even born.” He told Bilbo conversationally when Bilbo demanded to know where he had brought him. Lighting some old candles the room was soon turned into a golden glow and something of a fairytale place with it. Everywhere laid bows and other archer stuff around.   
Frerin, like Kili had obviously been an archer.   
The room was held in Durin blue, now faded looking in the light while mottles danced in the candle glow. Kili watched each of Bilbo’s reactions like a hawk would. It scared Bilbo slightly. The only thing remotely clean of dust was the bed in the room. Someone or better said most likely Kili must had hit the dust out of the old bedding and had replaced the mottled sheets with some cleaner ones.   
Bilbo also noticed his and Kili’s bedrolls and packs in the room.   
Arching a brow at the dwarf Kili snorted uncharacteristically for him. Well, atypically to those who had failed to look more closely at the young dwarf? Bilbo knew that Kili had his darker moments and sides. He was just better in hiding the most of them as the rest. The brown eyes went back to Bilbo in a flash and the archer was across the room so fast, Bilbo nearly failed to see him coming.   
Once near Bilbo who refused to give an inch Kili came to a standstill and simply raised a hand to cup Bilbo’s face with it almost lovingly.   
“Do you have the slightest idea of how much I want you?”   
At those words Bilbo had to refrain, himself to do a double take and he gulped heavily the forming lump in his throat down. This was no good. He had to get out of here, quick.   
As if reading Bilbo’s thoughts Kili wound his other arm around the hobbit’s waist to prevent him from running out on him.   
“No running here, Bilbo. You would only fall into one of the many fissures on the way back out in the darkness… if you ever find the way back out that is. And I could never forgive myself if you got hurt!” Kili gave him a tender look that somewhat calmed Bilbo down again. He was oddly aware of Kili’s thumb stroking his cheekbone lovingly and wondered idly where the lad had learned it to be this demonstrative.   
Thorin was certainly not the kindest dwarrow ever and Fili too wasn’t exactly like that. Sure, he had his moments, with Ori, but for the most of the time, he was kind but a bit gruff to be around. Kili on the other hand, he was most affectionate and often a bit too cuddly for Bilbo’s sanity.   
“Bilbo, I…” Kili broke off and stared down to the still with dust-covered floorboards. Just when Bilbo wanted to say something, Fili’s voice broke whatever spell the two had been under a moment before.   
Finding them in the room the heir apparent proceeded fast to tell them of the host of men and elves at Erebor’s doorstep.   
It all went down the drain from there.   
The next following two days were a nightmare for Bilbo to experience. The battle of the fife armies, a horror greater as the fell winter to witness and participate in. When all calmed down around him again, he found himself back near the cot on which Kili lay wrapped up in bandages from head to toe, holding the archers uninjured hand and babbling nonsense.   
He was unaware of the gruesome picture he gave to the on looker.   
Painted red and black from head to toe himself by Ork and other blood and from the mud of the battlefield still. Next to him on the floor lay Sting, still coated into the dark blood of Azog that Bilbo had gutted while invisible, when the Ork had tried to kill Kili and Fili and Thorin. And from the blood of Bolg that an unseen enemy slit his troth open when he tried to maim Kili with his big weapon.   
The sight of this happening had sent their Orks into a ditty of fear and most had run screaming from the unseen enemy that had felled their two leaders this ferocious unseen.   
Not far from Kili, Fili was fretted over by Ori while Thorin lay on his cot, breathing shallowly meanwhile he stared at the nearly battle mad hobbit with awe written all over his battered face.   
It was Dwalin finally who did what must be done and knocked Bilbo out when his guard was down for a moment. Then and then only Oin could finally see to Bilbo’s numberless own injuries. Including a bump on his head that wasn’t from Dwalin’s hit and a broken rib and a cracked set of others. His left leg had a bleeding, long cut from Azog’s blade and needed tending as well as the numberless black and blue colored spots on the rest of the hobbit’s body.   
Overall, Bilbo looked like he had come fresh from a warzone, what he had done.   
Dain watched this silently and said nothing when Oin tucked the hobbit in with Kili. Who stilled his restless motions once Bilbo lay next to him again. He had seen what had happened and was still astounded of what this slight and weak looking creature of comforts had accomplished. He had killed Azog and Bolg. Well, Bolg for sure, Azog had been bitten to death not much later by Beorn itself.   
“Mightily dangerous when roused that one, eh?”   
He asked his cousin on the cot. Thorin nodded. “You have no idea, cousin, no idea!”   
The two shared a weary laugh and watched together Kili trying to turn to get a better hold on the equally asleep Bilbo.   
“And mightily attached to your youngest heir, if ye ask me.”   
Again, Thorin let out a snort and nodded. “And he to him. At first I thought it to be one of Kili’s schemes but lately I am no longer so sure about that.” He gave the odd pair a fond look. “He is good for Kili, you know. He tempers him when Kili gets too cocky and gets him in line when no one else could archive that feat. Kili actually turned to read! All on his own, can you imagine that?” Dain laughed a full belly laugh at that information of Thorin.   
“Kili! Reading?! No Thorin, that’s something I will believe first when I see it.” He chortled again. Next to him, Thorin grinned too. “But he did, up on hobbits or better whatever he could find in the dusty library about them. I thought I would faint!” Both laughed at that. It was widely known that Kili hated books and everything that had to do with writing and reading with a passion.   
Balin and Dis had often despaired on it in his younger days.   
While Fili loved to read a good book from time to time, Kili was an unrepentant book hater.   
Now Bilbo came around and Kili actually went to read, freely and on his own free will!   
“He’s got it bad then.”   
Thorin nodded and hummed to the words of his cousin. Dain was right in that, his little Kili had it bad for Bilbo. It was plain to see for those who knew the lad. Fortunately the youngest Ri wasn’t only a scholar, he also, like his brothers he was a bearer. Fili would have heirs of his own by his future consort. Kili was free to wed a full male if he deigned so and Thorin was sure that Kili did. Fili had told him where he had found the two and Thorin had already given order to ready his brother’s old rooms for his nephew to use them.   
They had a wide balcony and in the back, a chasm in the stone had build a natural little sheltered open cave that Frerin had used to train. Now Bilbo could use it to plant something there if he wished to do so. Thorin was certain that Kili would not let their hobbit go without a fight and actually, he would put up a tantrum too!   
Hell, the entire company would.   
Including half of Dain’s soldiers and most likely half of Thranduil’s too, given the news that Bilbo would want to go back to the Shire. He had rescued many by himself while invisible and had helped to rescue even more in the battle. Including Legolas, the elven kings son.   
Lady Tauriel, the captain of the elven guard swore stone and bone he had thrown mud on her, thought.   
It had Thorin laugh quietly anew and remembered some of Bilbo’s more darkly mutterings after their escape by barrels. He soon broke out into hearty chuckles under the raised eyebrows of his clueless cousin, Dain. He weakly waved it off. “I just remembered something important concerning our lovely hobbit here.” He did not give in and told Dain about what he had concluded together.   
But Thorin resolved himself to tell Kili as soon as his nephew was awake again.   
And if he asked Tauriel the next time he saw her how her pink wardrobe did, no one was the wiser as to where he knew it from or to why Thorin, King under the mountain laughed heartily at her scowl. In addition, as much she needled him, the dwarrow King kept the secret to himself.   
One hobbit however did know and blushed crimson under the meaningful looks of Thorin that evening.   
It kept being their little secret.   
It was a week later when they all were moved to the freshly cleaned out rooms in the no longer so empty Mountain.   
Despise his protests, Bilbo was moved in with Kili. Into right the same rooms they had been before. Only, those rooms had undergone a vicious cleaning spree from Dori. Somehow, the dwarf had organized fresh linens and had repairs done to the through time damaged furniture and other. Many of the old drapes were gone or had been replaced by ones that had no moth bites. He had even gotten his hands on some down filled cushions and coverlets.   
Bilbo did not complain for too long.   
Since Kili had awoken again, he had literally clutched on Bilbo. One hand was usually curled around a limb of Bilbo or he was painlessly holding on the hobbit’s now much longer honey curls. Somewhere between the second and the third day of their sick bed, a braid had found its way into Bilbo’s hair and wasn’t to be removed from there again.   
It had a very familiar looking beat with Kili’s design on it at the end. The braid itself was rather complicated woven and Bilbo suspected Fili since the lad had still full access to the use of his hands while Kili had one broken. Dwarrows and men alike when seeing the braid and beat made a double take and then reacted almost comically for the rest of their stay.   
He soon began to question said, braid.   
Try as might, his needling of Kili and the rest for answers went ignored. He huffed about it but stopped with it…for now.   
However, once the doors closed behind the army of helpers again, Kili sighted contently and fell asleep with his good hand securely wound around Bilbo’s waist next to him in the bed.   
Bilbo, Bilbo was confused.   
From his own feelings, those he could detect more and more in Kili and from the completely confusing affair in general!   
This wasn’t how it was done in the Shire.   
He detangled himself with care from the octopus Kili next to him and went to search out the privy. He needed a quite place to think and like his father before him, Bilbo had a penchant to do this on the most idiotic place in Arda, the loo.   
His mother had teased both about it mercilessly when she was still alive but both had ignored it with silent dignity.   
Well, it was the last likely place others came to disturb you on, soo….   
He even had a stack of books lying next to his pot at home. He could spend hours on it at times. Not the most sanitary place to sort your head out but for Bilbo, it worked. That was all that counted! He really had hated it in the wilds to have no toilet room to his use. At Beorn’s, there had only been a plumbing loo. With the luxury now to have such a room again, Bilbo took full advantage of it and went there with a book under his arm.   
Whatever one could make of it was unimportant for Bilbo.   
When he emerged nearly an hour later, he faced a grinning Kili in the bed that simply arched a brow at the flushing Bilbo.   
“Fell into the bowl?”   
Bilbo ignored that in favor to snort. But Kili did not let go so easily.   
“Found gold, maybe?”   
This time Bilbo glared at him. It would have been more effective if he had not blushed at the same time, thought.   
“Oh Mahal! And here I thought only my mum does that thing when needing a break!”   
This time Bilbo threw the next thing he got his hands on at the infuriating dwarf that had the gall to doge the vase and to laugh madly at Bilbo.   
“I will make certain to let her know your thoughts on that matter, Kili!”   
He told the still laughing dwarrow while he settled into a plush chair at the fireplace with a huff. Kili just laughed harder. He nearly managed it to roll out of the bed. Bilbo ignored his silly companion and tried to warm his feet at the fire. Until now, Bilbo had believed only he and his father had that particular quirk. Seemingly, others had it too. It was somewhat comforting to know.   
A rustle warned Bilbo that Kili had managed it to get to his feet and soon enough the dwarf invaded his space on the big love seat at the fire.   
“Go away! You laughed at me!”   
Kili actually snickered at that and his weak shove again but wasn’t to be moved from Bilbo’s side.   
“I rather think I will not do that and stay with you here instead, Bilbo. And I did not exactly laugh at you but at the irony.” He gave the put out looking Bilbo a soft smile. “My mom used to drive us all to distraction with that quirk all the time. At times Thorin and Adad needed hours to get her out of the bathroom again.”   
His expression became soft in remembrance.   
Against his will, it endeared Kili again to Bilbo.   
“That does not excuse that you laughed yourself nearly out of the bed!” He huffed in the end before he gave in and snuggled into the awaiting arm of Kili with another huff.   
“No, you’re correct, it doesn’t. But to my excuse, you did look too cute with the all huffing and puffing that you were doing and in addition with the memory all was driving me to it.” Bilbo mumbled something rather unfavorably about the archer into Kili’s shirt at those words. It earned him another short laugh and the hand of Kili settled into his curls to comp through them after a while.   
The staid that way until the food was brought in.   
Oblivious to the fond stares they earned from the serving staff newly hired to help from Dori.   
The following weeks both concentrated on healing their various injuries and before Bilbo knew it, it begun to snow. He was trapped. Inside of a Mountain full with dwarrows with no way to get home in one piece by himself.   
Somehow, lately he had dreamed less and less often of Bag End.   
For that, his home came one morning to him instead. Via a temperamental Dwarrowdam and her entourage just before the winter set fully in and trapped all of them inside. She also brought with her provisions and a whole lot of other dwarrows and their families from Erred Luin and the Blue Mountains. Nearly half of what was left of Durin’s folk.   
Including Gloin’s family and that of Bombur.   
In addition, she brought with her a little extra. Two to be exact. Paladin and their uncle Hildigrim. The latter wasn’t much amused to find his nephew with a bandage still on his arm and leg. Neither was he amused to find him in the rooms of a dwarrow prince. However, that was another matter entirely. He had accompanied Dis together with young Paladin to ensure that her claims that Bilbo was still alive were true and that she had not simply stolen the entire Bag end interior as the Sackville’s had said.   
Needless to say, Bilbo was not smiling!   
Kili on the other hand, was ecstatic.   
He somehow managed it to calm the angry Bilbo down enough to get his things inside and before soon the still rather empty looking rooms of them filled slowly with Bilbo’s things over the next days. The more Bilbo calmed down, the more of them found their way into their rooms. For every one else it was actually entertaining to watch the entire thing happening.   
The rooms had come with an unused kitchen that now had utensils of Bilbo hanging on the walls and inside of the kitchen cabinets. His pots had found their way into the cupboards as well and the pantry room next to the kitchen was now full with food to cook to his little hearts content if he wished it. Courtesy to a clever Dis who had thought of that in advance.   
His father’s self-made dining table now was in the room for it along with many of the old other cabinets out of his old home. His mother’s old glory box had found a place at the foot of their bed and other furniture was now arranged around the other rooms.   
His aunts made tapestries hung now next to the dwarfen made ones on the walls and all looked much homelier in the end as any other rooms in the entire Mountain.   
Dis complained in the end about it that her rooms looked rather plain compared to theirs and needled the poor Hildigrim soon for many of the tapestries and cabinets she had come to adore. Before Bilbo could intervene, his clever uncle had managed a trade between the Shire and Erebor together with Dis and the other Dwarrowdam’s that had oh’d and ah’d over their cozy new home and now wanted such for their own ones.   
Much to the chagrin of their respective husbands, fathers or brothers, in Thorin’s case.   
“Your mother is killing us all with her relentless energy!”   
Bilbo complained to Kili one evening.   
Next to him, Kili groaned face down into the cushion in agreement.   
Dis had them sit in the treaty talks, since Kili was still not out of his cast on his leg. Although, his hand was good again and he had begun to train it for strength again to get back in shooting shape soon. The dexterity was also slowly returning. It was just a matter of time before Kili would try shooting again. It would take him a few years to get back into full shape, he knew but with working hard, he had no doubt on it that he would succeed in the end.   
It wasn’t that Bilbo did not enjoy it all, he was just not used to it to have to glare dwarrows into submission all the time!   
Honestly! They sometimes acted like spoiled fauntlings.   
He did not see Kili move until he felt the archer’s fingers brush against his ear. With a shudder, he clasped his hand over it to prevent the cheeky prince to do that again. Hobbit ears were extremely sensitive to touch and one of their erogenous zones on their bodies. Of course, Kili ignored his warning glare and growl, yes growl and simply gave him a dimpled smile before he reached over and tried to touch his other ear.   
Clasping his other hand over that one too he glared harder at the teasing prince.   
“Kili! Stop this nonsense this instance!” Kili did not do so, instead he cleverly moved until he had Bilbo mostly secured under his longer body.   
Giving Bilbo an intense look, he suddenly grew serious.   
“And what if I don’t want to? Do you have any idea what simply sleeping next to you each night is slowly doing to my sanity?”   
He caressed Bilbo’s face almost reverently before Kili continued.   
“Don’t you know by now of how much I adore you? Need you to survive? Need you next to me always and want you to become fully mine for the rest of our lives?”   
Bilbo gulped around the stone in his throat and tried to come up with something to play it all down. Only, to find he did not really want to. He tried instead to look away from the burning eyes of Kili above him. Kili did not let Bilbo escape him again this time.   
Softly turning his head back until Bilbo had to look at him again, Kili continued his attack on Bilbo’s will and barriers softly.   
“I could gaze at you forever and not see enough to ever satisfy me. I could eat you up and it would not be enough either!” Without further preamble, Kili swooped down and kissed Bilbo. It wasn’t like any of the kisses Bilbo had experienced in his tweens in the fumbles in the hay or behind the party tree. Kili kissed as he lived, intense, enthusiastic and relentless. Also tenderly, lovingly and resolutely.   
He used the first moan of Bilbo to sweep his tongue inside Bilbo’s mouth and licked into it. As if, he could not get enough of it. Curling his tongue around Bilbo’s languidly, encouragingly until the dam broke and Bilbo responded. A bit dazed to be honest, he had not expected that from the up until now so chastely next to him sleeping dwarf.   
Somehow, he slowly got it that he had underestimated Kili’s passion a great deal here!   
And passionate, Kili was for sure. He nearly drowned Bilbo in it with his kisses alone until Bilbo could not help the moans escaping him and to go pliant under the archer. It earned him a pleased growl from Kili that send shockwaves of pleasure down his body. He moved his body until he could fully settle between Bilbo’s legs. Once done Kili took full advantage of Bilbo’s dazed state of mind and rocked softly his growing hardness into that of Bilbo under him.   
“Feel that, my lovely hobbit?” He demonstrated what he meant with another not so soft rocking that left Bilbo breathless and aroused himself. “That is usually the state I am in each morning now since months!” Kili grounded into Bilbo again, relishing in each moan and whine he could coax out of his hobbit that way while Bilbo dazedly wondered what had just happened to turn his sweet Kili into this lustful creature all out of the blue.   
A hot mouth on his neck licking, suckling and softly biting marks into his creamy skin had the thought fly right out of the proverbial window again. Kili did not stop his assault on Bilbo and continued to ground his arousal into Bilbo’s while he marked his skin with love bites. By now, both were fully hard in their pants and it felt almost uncomfortable.   
With a sudden grunt, Kili sat up until he kneeled between Bilbo’s legs and ribbed his tunic off fast. He tossed it behind him into their room. Not caring where it did land and proceeded to unbutton Bilbo’s shirt until it fell open to reveal more creamy skin to his by now lust darkened eyes.   
“So beautiful…” He coed at the a little recovered hobbit that flushed at the sight of Kili and at the words equally. A broad hand found its way onto his hairless chest to caress it until it encountered his pebbled nipples.   
“So beautiful… and all mine!”   
With that, Kili bowed down until his mouth could take one of Bilbo’s nipples between the lips to softly bite at it, to then lick soothingly over the abused flesh right away. His hand found its twin and twisted and turned it until Bilbo begun to moan against his will. The hobbits hands found their way into the long hair of his lover and clutched at it rhythmically after some seconds.   
It earned Bilbo a moan from Kili before the dwarf let his tongue trail down the body of Bilbo until it meet the rim of his pants. Shortly Kili curled it under the rim before he sat up again a little to instead trail his hand over Bilbo’s hardness still in his pants. Kili’s dark eyes watched Bilbo fascinated while his hand begun to rub up and down the bulge, careful to not add too much pressure so Bilbo was left feeling unsatisfied.   
It was as if Kili wanted to memorize each moan, groan and wiggle of his new lover for eternity.   
He soon had Bilbo whimpering for mercy.   
Hearing that Kili rose a little so he could better balance on his good leg to grasp a knife from his discarded boots. Before Bilbo could ask, what the dwarf had in mind the blade was already carefully cutting his laces open and after that, Kili proceeded to cut of his pants. His intense eyes never left the dazed ones of Bilbo for as long as it took.   
One hand firmly placed on Bilbo’s chest to stop any sudden movement.   
He must have gone insane, because Bilbo actually found that arousing!   
“Shhh, my hobbit, don’t fret, don’t move, the knife is sharp but I would never cut you willingly. Let me take care of you tonight. I swear to Mahal that you will not regret it to have let me! Shh, my hobbit, let me make you mine for always and stay with me? Oh please, Bilbo! I have never wanted something or someone more in my entire life as I do want you, need you…” Kili let out a sound that was bordering on pain in the end.   
Whatever resolve there had been in Bilbo, melted at the sight of Kili above him.   
There was so much love, need and want in those lovely dark eyes, Bilbo forgot a moment to breathe. Seeing all that directed sorely on him.   
He made a wanton sound in his troth that seem to break whatever had held the archer back until now and the knife was tossed away with a flick of Kili’s wrist to embed itself into the nearby wall up to the hilt with ease. It emphasized the strength of the flick.   
With another noise of want, Kili bend down to kiss Bilbo again.   
Hungrily he devoured Bilbo’s willing mouth until both where panting and undulating against each other wildly.   
With another growl Kili got up again and begun to fumble with his lacings until he ribbed them open impatiently to then shimmy out of his loose sleeping pants. The next that Bilbo knew was Kili ripping away what was left of his clothing and lying down again between his legs with a moan of pure want.   
He forgot to think after that and simply let Kili reduce him to a puddle of want after that.   
Kili seemed very happy with doing just that. In between kisses, he told Bilbo endlessly how desirable he found the hobbit, how much he wanted him, how much he needed him by his side, always. Bilbo melted under his clever hands and put up no resistance when Kili’s fingers moved past his bollocks to massage the rim of his back entrance.   
Kili gave Bilbo no time to recover enough from his assaults again and soon the popping sound alerted Bilbo of what was to come. He had enough rolls in the hay in his time to realize that this meant more to Kili as it had once to him. Strangely enough, he wanted this, Kili and all that a coupling between them would enlist in the future.   
It was of no wonder then that he easily accommodated the questing fingers without any resistance and tried to relax when the first slipped past his ring of muscle. The other hand of the archer had found his prick and begun to stroke it languidly.   
“That’s it, Bilbo. Let me in. Oh, you are so beautiful like this. So wantonly and eagerly responding to me, oh you want this, don’t you?” His finger curled inside of Bilbo and brushed just so the spot that made his nerves sing.   
The loud moan of him would have made Bilbo blush madly normally. Right now, it only seems to spurn Kili on. A second finger soon joined the first while Kili nipped and kissed along Bilbo’s abused neck.   
“Tell me! Tell me you want this, Bilbo. I will not take you against your consent.”   
Bilbo was long beyond any words now so he responded in the only fashion he still could and brought his arms up to curl tightly around the archers neck to guide Kili down to his mouth. He kissed him with all the want and passion he could muster in his befuddled and pleasure soaked mind. Licked into his mouth as a creature starved until Kili seem to get the picture and added a third finger to the two already easily sliding in and out ones.   
With a whine, Kili finally deemed Bilbo stretched enough and rolled until his penis nudged Bilbo’s entrance,   
“Last chance to tell me off, Bilbo.” He told Bilbo, panting heavily and looking down at the hobbit’s eyes with his own wild ones. “Once I take you, there is no going back for me! I will never let you go from me again. I will do my hardest to bind your soul to mine for eternity and beyond the end of the world and I will take your soul with me to the halls of Mahal after our deaths. Oh please! Bilbo, please, let me keep you, please!”   
“Yes!”   
That one rasped word of Bilbo was enough to send his lover into an almost unnatural stillness before Kili frantically kissed Bilbo.   
The tip of his arousal breached Bilbo’s ring of protection soon after and both groaned when the thick head slit past the ring with more ease as it should have. Kili, despise his frantic pleading from before, took his time to fully slide into Bilbo. He seemed to relish in every inch he claimed on his way inside. Made sure Bilbo felt every torturous inch also.   
Finally, his bollocks settled against Bilbo’s arse snugly.   
By now, both were panting heavily.   
“You feel so good around me, Bilbo! Squeezing my so tightly, fluttering around me so longingly…I never want to leave you again!”   
He waited until Bilbo made an impatient move with his hips before he kissed Bilbo passionately. Licking into his mouth to curl his tongue around Bilbo’s and swallowing each sound Bilbo made. Then Kili’s hips begun to move and everything else became unimportant to Bilbo and Kili.   
First slow, the trusts back in soon became faster, harder and with each cry he could coax out of Bilbo Kili seem to loose more of his restrain until he was trusting wild and hard into Bilbo’s willing body that responded so beautifully to him all the time. When not kissing Bilbo, he murmured lewd things into his ears.   
Of all he wanted to do to Bilbo in the future, where he wanted to take him or be taken by Bilbo. It drove Bilbo insane with need and want.   
And when not doing that, Kili licked and softly nibbled on Bilbo’s sensitive ears until the coil of pleasure finally snapped inside of Bilbo and send him howling over the edge into bliss. Kili lost it almost at the same moment he felt the inner walls of Bilbo clamp down on him and came inside of Bilbo with a growl of his own.   
Bucking through his entire orgasm until it stopped fully.   
Bilbo came to again from the slight pain in his shoulder where Kili had bitten him in the end.   
It did not really bother him that much. Soon enough he felt Kili lick soothingly at the wound he had made in apology.   
“You, you are…im…impossible!”   
Bilbo finally ground out when he felt Kili smile against the abused flesh but he made no move to dislodge his new lover from where he was. Kili’s smile grew wider. With a soft, final kiss, he moved until he could look down adoringly at Bilbo.   
Nosing Bilbo softly Kili made no further move to get out or off Bilbo. Instead, he groaned shortly as if in pain when he tried to move his leg.   
“Bilbo?”   
At the questioning look of his hobbit at his strangely unsure tone, Kili looked sheepishly down at Bilbo.   
“What is it, Kili? If you want to know if I regret this, no, I do not...”   
Kili’s slightly now pained looking gaze stopped Bilbo from any more words and he truly became concerned out of the sudden.  
“Kili?! Is something wrong?”   
Another sheepish, half-painful look was cast his way. It made Bilbo suspicious.   
“Uhhm… how to tell you this?” At Bilbo’s stern glare, Kili finally carved. Burying his now burning face into the uninjured crock of Bilbo’s neck the embarrassed dwarf murmured something against his sweaty skin there.   
“Kili, you have to stop murmuring for me to actually understand you, love!”   
Kili groaned.   
“Uhh, I may or may have not re-broken my darn leg while we, err…well, you know!”   
Bilbo’s laughter filled their room for a while after that admission from his lover.   
Much to the mortification of Kili who blushed even harder and tried to bury his burning face deeper into Bilbo’s neck to hide his embarrassment.   
“Luckily for you, Kili Durin, you are My adorable idiot now, or else I would have to hit you for that really hard!”   
Dislodging his lover made both groan. Kili out of pain and the feelings that it caused and Bilbo only because of the feelings. He cleaned them both up as good as he could before he went to dress and out of their room on wobbly feet to get Oin.   
As much as Kili pleaded with him not to do it, Bilbo had none of it.   
It earned him an unbelieving stare from said healer and both a scalding lecture from the same not much later while Oin righted the newly broken leg bone under much grumbles. And occasionally snigger's at their plight. With the order to not do that again, by Mahal! He left the bright red blushing couple again.   
Of course, it was all over the Mountain by breakfast the next day.   
Kili and Bilbo ignored the entire fiasco in favor to barricade themselves in their room. Happily planning their life together and ignoring the pounding at their sturdy doors.   
However, that is another story to be told.   
Suryallee.


End file.
